User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Bulbapedia GET OFF THE PONE, DOG! Hey.. I still haven't gotten my sim request and its been like 3 months so can you get it soon? You. You like inFamous. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE InvaderKae 19:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oops I'm so, so sorry. Goth Girl G~ yes, exactly the same with renee's (hair and color) and just small smile with no lipstick Oh yeah! FLASH4WRD It's Ok }} What's cookin', good lookin'? The GOTY edition. Btw, I SOOOOOOOOO LUV UNCHARTED! }} }} }} Well, anytime is alright. Figured all your time during the week would be consumed with the PlayStation. But, honestly, it ain't like I'm asking you to get a game (which you don't bother to do, as well). It's really easy to find the series. I'd ever link you to the first 10 episodes.}} Yes, you don't seem to be. However, you like Death Note, Fallout, PlayStation 3 in general... all stuff you had to try at one point first, right?}} Team Peeta Starbucks Tastiness Are you, are you coming to the tree? }} Just... try it. I haven't started reading. I'll try to tonight. EDIT: I liked the ending, in all honesty. They should've gone in more detail with all the other characters in the epilogue. However, I'm happy Katniss and Peeta were a couple and not Katniss and Gale.}} hello blankyxp my name is morgan and i was just wondering why when tried to sign up (i love my sims especially yuki,blaine and leaf) it says that it wasnt possible at the time and i was curious why sorry if this is awkward kind regards, morgan Your Talk Page Butterscotch and Snickerdoodles No, not yet. Though, I want to play with you on UC2 Multiplayer. Have you gotten UC3 yet? EDIT: Account created. TheDashboardCity.}} Music sounds better with U, because msic just looks wrong. The shine of it has caught my eye. I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart. }} Yeah, keep to your own section. Love, Holli~ Cascade }} Aww man, that sucks }} I really wish your talk page wasn't so busy right now... Not to mention, my favorite villian is Harry Flynn. Personally, I prefer UC2 villians over UC, I just with they gave Draza a more important role. I can't believe you just called me empress. }} }} }} Hi BLANKY XP, I'm a new meber and I'm Joni :j, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE can you make me my sim on your game Eyes and Mouth: like Travis Hairstyle and Color: Reenee's in brown Skin Color: tin Outfit Description: like HIKARI's Face Tattoos: Nothing Accessories: Nothing Background: Transparent